halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mgalekgolo
Votes for Deletion *'KEEP' I believe that the article could be devoted more to the assemblages the creatures can make, rather than the creatures themselves. Though the only type of Mgalekgolo so far described is the "Hunter" form, it is probable that many others exist. --ED 03:03, 5 November 2007 (UTC) *'KEEP' As per ED. Also, until now, we assumed that Lekgolo was referring to a Hunter, but now, it seems that thanks to Halo: CH, Lekgolo was just the name for an individual worm and Mgalekgolo is the actual Hunter organism. I'm On Fire! FeedTheFlame'' '' 04:11, 5 November 2007 (UTC) *'Keep' in that case. I was not aware of that stuff (i don't have any of the books.) I thought lekgolo referred to any form of a hunter. --Charles II 03:44, 6 November 2007 (UTC) *Keep it because most people will just look hunter and get Mgalekgolo but reconise it. - User:gruntslayer2.0 *Keep it because a hunter is a specfic type of Mgalekgolo and deserves it's own page. - me A picture is worth a thousand worms I want to see a picture of the core of a scarab indicating the place where the Lekgolo worms supposedly rest, now that my curiosity is piqued. Could someone put a picture on here? :I agree, an image would help a lot. --ED 18:54, 12 December 2007 (UTC) What about this? Joshua 029 19:07, 17 January 2008 (UTC) http://i65.photobucket.com/albums/h233/kaimi_lazuli/worms.jpg Is it definite, like in a book, or stated Bungie that the Scarabs are controlled by Lekgolo? ~Xenos Roadkill I don't think that the things inside the scarab are lekgolo worms. I don't think there are any definite scources that scarabs are controlled by lekgolo either.Sgt. Fenix 15:44, 10 May 2008 (UTC) But they are like the worms! These even bleed orange blood! I think they are lekgolo, you know, because of the digging nature of the worms, a Scarab (that has been used for excavation duties) would never be lost on the underground. So I say Yes, they are worms Daniel 019 00:18, 14 May 2008 (UTC) I agree, they are worms whether or not there are sources. People just use your own mind and eye when it stares you right in the face instead of relying on what Bungie says all the time.-- 90.201.205.237 20:56, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Fuel Rod Beam? Or Not? *While I was playing Halo 2, I ended up fighting Hunters on the level Gravemind after I rescued my marines. I kept them alive, as I like to do (it was on Heroic, so it was easier to keep them alive then on Legendary, let me tell ya...) because I feel bad when they die, and one of them said "Watch out for their plasma cannons!" (referring to the Hunters). So are they really called "Fuel Rod Beams" in Halo 2 and 3? I've never heard it officially called that name, only on this site. So is it speculation? *After all, how could you have a fuel rod beam? Fuel rods are exactly that, rods of some kind of radioactive fuel. They are rods that are shot, you can't make them into a beam. I think the article should be edited to say that they are "Plasma Beams" or "Plasma Cannons", like the plasma cannon/beam used on the Scarab. *Well, in halo 3, it appears that the Hunters Plasma Beam is only POWERED by fuel rods. *Anyone agree with me? I don't want to change it if someone can find some absolute proof that it's called the fuel rod beam. But if they can't, I think it should be changed. *However, the guns they used in Halo 1 were called Fuel Rod Guns, so we shouldn't change that. I'm only referring to the weapons used by the Hunters in Halo 2 and 3. --Jaeryd 19:12, 31 December 2007 (UTC) *I only see one Fuel Rod Beam in the article, and that links to the Fuel Rod Cannon. *Anyway, the rods could slowly empty their contents, resulting in a beam, rather than a compact blob. I doubt that the rods themselves are shot, as the empty magazine of the Fuel Rod Cannon that Grunts can carry is still retrievable; it is merely empty. That makes rods plausible again (in my opinion). *Interesting you came to this. All in all, though, I find it rather irrelevant if it is plasma or fuel rods; ergo, it should stay how it is.-- *The Hunters have assault cannons which have protruding tubes of incendiary gel (the green glowing tubes on the cannon) that can be fired in bolts or in a searing stream (Reference - Halo Contact Harvest page 267). So I'm guessing the cannon was the same throughout Halo 1, 2 and 3 but with only a graphical change. So really it may not be fuel rod or plasma but instead it is an incendiary gel that can be fired in two different settings of the cannon. Also I just call it an Assault Cannon until a better name appears. Joshua 029 17:45, 18 January 2008 (UTC) In Halo: Combat Evolved, Hunters can only fire a Fuel Rod Gun. In Halo 2, Hunters can only fire their Assault Cannon. In Halo 3, Hunters can only fire their Assault Cannon. In Halo 3: ODST, Golden Hunters fire a Fuel Rod Gun, Blue Hunters fire an Assault Cannon. In Halo Wars, Hunters fire Fuel Rod Guns in the beginning, but when you upgrade them high enough, they are able to fire an Assault Cannon. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 19:40, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Assault Cannon It is my theory that hunters from Halo 2 and Halo 3 use the assault cannon and not the Fuel Rod Gun. This is supported by the fact that in Halo 3 the weapon on their arm has green tubes sticking out of it unlike in Halo 1 where it had a sort of drum magazine. Also if you look at the beam in theatre there is no projectile like the one fired from the Fuel Rod Cannon. What do you guys think? --[[User:EliteSpartan|'Elite']][[User talk:EliteSpartan|'Spartan']] 21:07, 16 January 2008 (UTC) I already DO think it's something other than a fuel rod cannon. Read my post above. I think that a fuel rod cannon shoots out fuel rods, and that their beams are actually plasma beams like the Scarab, or something like that. Maybe it's something exclusive to the Lekgolo, like a new form of energy weapon. I think it's a Plasma Beam, but that's just me. If it was, it would sort of be like a Covenant ship's plasma beam/cannon. Anyway, I see your point, and you're not the only one who disagrees with the fact that they're called Fuel Rod Cannons. I've never seen it be called that anywhere in game or out except in Halopedia. --Jaeryd 22:54, 16 January 2008 (UTC) It is possible that the cannon on their arm is akin to a spartan laser, though green, which simply indicates better technology. It doesn't loose it's charge either. So it could just be more advanced.Chromevod 01:51, 28 February 2008 (UTC) I think that Assault Beams are actually given to higher ranking hunters,my proof are hunters in Halo Wars,when ever something is upgraded its rank goes up,Assault Beam is final upgrade so by that conclusion you could say you face higher ranking hunters in h2-h3,another reason is there are much fewer hunters in the two games.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 02:41, 9 April 2009 (UTC) In contact harvest, it is explicatively stated that the Assault Canons has two alternative firing modes, either the fuel rod bolts (Halo: CE/ODST) or the beams (Halo2/3) Baryon15 14:08, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Assualt on the Control Room I was playing the assault on the control room level on Halo PC and where you got to the part with the hunters at the bottom of the pyramid, there were two hunters that were standing there not moving, not noticing me until I shot them. It was a good chance to observe it up close. Has anyone else seen these "sleeping" hunters? Yes every time i play the map. SPARTAN 456 I've never seen it on AotCR, but I have seen it on the level Silent Cartographer ~Spartan-272~ � Ive seen it too. Sleeping Hunters. M Friend showed it to me the first time i played Halo. MCPO Spartan 117 I've never had it. Maybe something with a checkpoint? Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 18:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) He or it? I was wondering if we should change all of the references to Mgalekgolo from "he" or "him" to "it", since the Mgalekgolo is technically a colony and therefore, can't have a gender? Get back to me. Thanks guys. User:Merc 354 :Any one of those can be used. However, "it" would probably be better. -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force']] 03:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Separatists Do you think separatist hunters would have green armour instead of blue? That'd make it easier to tell which hunter is from which faction.-- Joshua 029 03:04, 29 March 2008 (UTC) That will not be necessary because Separatist and Loyalist Hunters aren't encountered at the same time. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 19:30, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Well maybe not in the games, but what about the other types of Halo? The Halo Universe isn't just the games. Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 20:04, June 16, 2010 (UTC)! :You should fix your sig, Veg. - Nìcmávr (Tálk) 20:05, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :In books it won't be necessary either, I guess Separatist Hunters will be mentioned as Separatist Hunters and Loyalist hunters will be mentioned as Loyalist Hunters. I don't know about any movies. I guess they aren't encountered at the same time there either. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 19:53, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Contradiction "It's the only Lekgolo form seen in combat, but, actually, it is it's least common form..." -Second introduction paragraph "A "Hunter" form, the most common type of Mgalekgolo" -picture caption These contradict each other, since Lekgolo=Hunter Form. I have no idea which one is true, so I won't edit it and only put it up in discussions. Jeffrey3732 21:32, 4 May 2008 (UTC) The second is wrong, instead of "the most common type of Mgalekgolo" it should say "also 'called' Mgalekgolo", because it's not the most common: It's the only one! The Mgalekgolo are hunters and viceversa, and the Hunters/Mgalekgolo are the least common LEKGOLO form. Don't worry Daniel 019 02:44, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Didn't the Hunters follow the Elites to the UNSC side? HyperMan356. 12:34 July 2008 :It would appear that not all did. But yes, some Hunters (and Grunts) did join up with the UNSC/Separatists. XRoadToDawnX 16:12, 2 September 2008 (UTC) New Image I uploaded this image from my file share. You can place it on the page if you want.: We also need a bigger infobox image,the current one is too small...Odysseas-spartan-53 08:36, 2 September 2008 (UTC) � Rhakshi Dose anyone think there might be a possible Rhakshi referendum here? ~~Rocky0718~~ Now that you mention it yes! -Spoof Captain- Ya, except they didn't come out untill 2003. Unless you mean to say they look like hunters.--VanFlyhight 16:10, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Im a Bionicle fan. Now that you mention it, the Rhakshi probably took insperation from the Hunters, as they have the spikes on the back and are armor inhabited by a worm. Almost exactly like the Hunter. This could be referenced in the article. Ill talk around the Bionicle Wiki to some of their admins and see what they think. - Echoes are all you hear... 23:07, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hunter ranks? I make my own maps for Halo Custom Edition and as I was working with a hunter a.i. I noticed Bungie had 2 variants for the hunter's rank, a major and a minor. The only differences were the major had more health and a stronger attck, but it was nonetheless a Hunter Major. I didn't know whether or not this should be added to the page. Any ideas? p.s. It might be standard on all a.i. but the hunters had a "stealth" option too... Invisible Hunters! *shudders* Hyperdudeman 23:36, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :All AI have a stealth (active camouflage) option in the HEK. You can make note of the fact that there are Hunter Majors in the Trivia section. Smoke My pageMy talk 03:56, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::I saw a golden hunter on the E3 Halo 3: ODST Trailer, new rank perhaps... (It was after the text "and firefight" appears). By some Halo fan without a username 1 June 2009. ::Yes, you could have seen that. However, those Hunter appeared that early? That is very rare. The only difference between Gold Hunters and normal ones was that a Gold Hunter fires a Fuel Rod Gun instead of an Assault Cannon. ::Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 18:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::With even their equipment different, I say they are two seperate ranks. They have a different form of attack, different armor. What's to say they aren't seperate ranks? We should change the article. ::PotatoBird 20:26, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Invunrablitie to the Array As the Halos function by destroy all senteint life(all life that cannot support flood) and the Lekgolo worm cannot support flood also as they function only when in a hive mind mighten't it be possible they are imune to the blast from the halo array as they aren't indivdualy sentient? That Geek 09:50, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hmmm...Thats actually a good question...Well senteint means inttelligent...And lekgolo colonies think (not sure if they are intllegent thoughts), so i guess they could be sentient. Buuuuuuuuuut...The halo array was built to destroy flood-edible creatures...i guess we need to do research...Good job for bringing this up That Geek! PsychoThunder I'd think it would kill them, the flood feed on organic matter, so the would probably be just as effected as anything else, the only reason you never seen one eaten by flood is... well that should be obvious, their hunters for christ's sake! if an energy sword can slice through the flood then a hunter would be able to hold its own for a while. ~Spartan-272~ Wow, are you crazy? Flood hunters are the only ones that talk, I can prove they exist, and quote them. "Do not shoot!" - when you get in the Prophet's building in The Covenant, Halo 3 Spartanzero 16:44, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :There's no such thing. Hunters have never been able to be infected. Its physically impossible. What you're referring to are Tank Forms. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 23:54, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Tstrike20 22:05, 14 February 2010 (CST) Well I'm pretty sure that in Halo:CE Guilty Spark says that only things with sufficient biomass could be absorbed by the flood, so that would count them out. I'm not sure if he also mentioned that the rings wouldn't destroy things without sufficient biomass. � Yeah I agree but there is a posiblity that they have a significant Biomass as long as they're in Mgalekgolo form. MCPO Spartan 117 I think they would still be destroyed by the Halos, I would consider them sentient. Anyway, though you mention it was meant to destroy flood edible creatures, it may kill a wider array of creatures. A nuke was created to kill humans, but it's just as likely to kill a cat or a dog, or a cricket. The list can go on, same with the Halos. Feel free to call me wrong, I don't exactly know how the Halos kill. ~Frost Bones~ :Noone knows exactly how they work. If what Guilty Spark said was true, then the Halo Array targets only creatures with a large enough neurological system. The hunters being a hive mind would be immune do to the fact that the individual lekgolo serpents lack sufficiant brainmass to support the Flood. Their intelligence depends on the number of serpents there are in a colony. --Zervziel 01:28, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Do we even know if the Lekgolo even existed in the Forerunner-Flood War? I mean the Lekgolo could have been created after the Array was fired so this might not even be relevant!Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 19:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC)! hey, I just had a question... Why are they called Mgalekgolo? Is that their name or is that a translated form of Hunter? Yes I realize they are Hunters but I'm just wondering... Mgalekgolo is the Hunters latin name PsychoThunder :Actually it isn't. The actual Lekgolo worms are Ophis congregatio, which is their species. Mgalekgolo is any group of Hunters bonded together into a new form, like the Hunters or Scarabs. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 02:34, 9 April 2009 (UTC) The Lekgolo worms, are the "species", the Mgalekgolo are what the name of what the guys we all love, are called in the Conventant language and Scarab is just alot of worms having a nice camping trip, in a movable tent. That is the information I find on them, on most places. By the way, the Lekgolo, are just "worms" but Ophis congregatio means "serpent union" wich are the name for the Mgalekgolo, not the Lekgolo, to take an example, how can a bird be a collection of birds? --H91 18:33, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Its just a guess but I'll share it. "Lekgolo" is the Covenant name for those "worms" that you guys mention. Now 'Mgalekgolo" is Mga + Lekgolo correct? Well, "Mga" sounds like 'Mega". So, they are "Mega" Lekgolos when they join together! Ultra Force 16:54, January 17, 2010 (UTC) For Sure Ultra Force! MCPO Spartan 117 Hunter voice Could someone please upload some sound files of hunters "talking" From halo wars? This would greatly help others understand what they sound like.(To hear the Hunter, train 1 hunter unit, then select it as it comes out of the base.) Also, same for the Engineers. Thanks PsychoThunder I can't do the sound file from Halo wars, i can however give you a video with the hunter talking: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sITVgqMHPTA Spartan-272 :Sign your posts with "~~~~~", rather than writing your username. It automatically becomes your username and the date and time you sent the message.-- Forerun ''' 14:01, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I don't have a video, but i had that same question, but my way is some what easy, if you play the level "Great Journey" on Halo 2 and the first pair of hunters you fight with, you can here them talk, first fight all the way until you reach the bridge where you will be attacked by a loyalist phantom, before you enter the area point your weapon at the hunter (hopefully your his ally and its green) and wait there for a few seconds, a minute max, and the hunter will speak but it will sound like their grunts and groans but its different their not in pain or attacking their actually speaking to you, maybe as "what do you want?" or "are you ok?" etc. I hope this helps--Lordexodus003 08:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Ive heard that too it sounds like there speaking english but its hard to understand.--Disciple of the Covenant 16:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Another way to kill a hunter. I was recently playing the level "Silent Cartographer" in HALO: CE, and fighting the second pair of hunters (before you disengage the security systems). I took down the first like I usually do, dodge around back of them and shoot them in the back, then I went to take on the other, but when it used its melee attack, it got stuck behind two boxes. it made no attempt to attack or move no matter how close or far I got, so after staring it down for a few minutes, I attempted to kill it, but it always faced me so I couldn't shoot it's back. I shot it straight it the head with the AR and most of the bullets went into its neck (which was barely even visible), has anyone else been able to do this? ~Spartan-272~ My strategy is to run to the side when it uses melee and keep running backwards as I shoot it in the orange area, and no, I used my strategy in that scene. Spartanzero 16:49, 17 July 2009 (UTC)� � Hey thats my strategy. But it doesnt work in Halo 2 or 3 cause they're much Smarter. MCPO Spartan 117 Recently playing halo 3, first mission on the ark, trying to take on the two hunters that turn up after you disrupt the covenant setting up an AA gun. After a short while of combat with one hunter, i was running back, the second hunter fired at me, hit it's brother and killed it. I wasn't shooting or throwing grenades, the only thing to hit the hunter just before it died was the spray from the other hunter. Anyone else come across this? New hunter variation? I noticed in the recent update that there was a golden hunter in one of the pics it's not the lighting because there's another dead hunter behind it in normal colored armor also the caption below it says golden oppurtunity. There's also crimson brown like ones, also, he's not dead, the blue hunter is crouching..--Hunter on Steriods 15:44, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I never saw any crimson hunters. SPARTAN IIIIIIIIII 16:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Gold Hunters seem to posess a higher rank than the blue ones. Golden Hunters fire Fuel Rod Cannons instead of the blue ones that fire Assault Cannons. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 19:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Golden Hunters? I've played the game several times, and stuck Hunters with spike nades and struck them with shotgun blasts from behind, and that includes luring them to show their backs, so I see majority of their armor when they face me, yet I don't seem to notice any golden ones. The picture above seems convincing enough, and I'm almost completely convinced already, just that I don't seem to have encountered these guys before... Yes it was in ODST. My guess: maybe these are the "Hunter Majors", like the actor variant found in Halo: Combat Evolved? We can't really consider them "cut", since we didn't really have any way of telling apart from looking it up in Sapien. [[User:PX173|PX]]''1''7'' 15:12, December 1, 2009 (UTC) It is said by bungie that they are leader hunters, and i thing we should create an article about them. SPARTAN IIIIIIIIII 16:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Giant hunters? Why do the hunters in this pic. from Halo Legends, The Duel, look gigantic? If they are why?--VanFlyhight 16:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Mgalekgolo are colonies of Lekgolo worms. I suppose they can get to pretty scary hights. I guess we only see the smaller ones in the games because you'd actually be able to kill them� :p Bond brothers used to be a single colony that would have been a lot larger, perhaps this is what they would have looked like before splitting.-- 'Forerun ''' 16:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) : :It was stated the these are normal Hunter's the the colony is able to expaned with low gravity planets like the elite home world. In ''Halo Legends episode The Duel, the Hunters are shown to be at least 50 feet tall, this was later explained by Frank O'Connor saying that a Hunter's appearance changes due to the gravity and environment. I could see this also being a unifide pair or a binded coloney. RussellESwinhart 02:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Unfortunately for that argument, Sanghelio's gravity is actually greater than Earth's, which part of why Elites are so much stronger than humans. As for those Hunters being unbound (no bond brother), it's stated in Contact Harvest that unbound Hunters wear red armor with no spikes. So most likely these are bond brothers which just have more serpents than the usual hunters. --Zervziel 01:51, June 11, 2010 (UTC) It is not unreasonable that a large Hunter could come about on a heavy-gravity p[lanet. Especcially with lots of gravity, the creatures would HAVE to be stockier so that they could hold their own weight. Since Hunters lack bones, they don't have to worry about things like spinal collapse like we do. And on a low gravity planet, we would actually expect creatures to get skinnier as a result of less need for muscle.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 19:42, July 11, 2010 (UTC)'' sorry, but i guess i have to be the physics police, as an object increases in size, its strength increases by the '''square of the growth factor, while the mass increases by cube of the growth factor. That is to say that if a hunter's size increased by a factor of 5, then its strength would be 25 times as strong and 125 times as heavy, (mass increases with volume and strength increases with area) Andrew-108 02:21, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Reach? Anyone know if the hunters are in Halo: Reach? I noticed it wasn't present in the species entry of the Halo: Reach page. Just wondered if it was cause they have benn confirmed as absent from the game, just no evidence yet or a mistake on the page.--Soul reaper 10:42, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Lets Ask bungie officiers when Playing xbox online since we know whenever they're since they have Flaming Helmets and Recon Armour. I say you wait I mean bungie lets the players find stuff out themselves I bet that if you asked they wouldent answer, and alot of times bungie employees dont wair flaming.TheBlueBlur 18:41, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I have a question Seeing as the hunters are just collections of worms in a moving colony what if someone with skill and precision was able to remove the head of the hunter. Would the hunter still function normally considering that logic dictates that all of the worms would have some form of sensory nodes. So would it continue to walk and fight would it just die. I know that Spartan 043 was able to kill one by ripping out worms from the colony but considering the size of the head with the rest of the body and the size of the worms would removing it be fatal? Brownie Was Here 01:27, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it would funtion normally even without the "head". But William was able to kill one because if a worm colony were to lose too much of its mass, then it'll be unable to correctly control its body and collapse. Hope that helped! (_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 01:33, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Similarities to RoboCop 2? One of the antagonists (Cain) in the 1990 sequel to "RoboCop" "RoboCop 2" Is used to "pilot" the newer Robocop model aptly named The "Robocop 2." I was watching the sequel on Hulu today and I found that both the Hunter and RoboCop 2 share many aesthetic similarities, especially when you compare their "heads" I went ahead and uploaded a few google images I found in order to help illustrate things. I won't add anything to the Hunter page yet because I'm not sure how many people (if any) will agree with me. Also, let me make it clear that I don't view Hunters as a "Rip off" in the least, and that I'm not trolling at all. I just think it may be a subtle and loving nod from Bungie to the RoboCop franchise. -Trunksu 02:07, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Uh... no.{insert name here} 03:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ah, brilliant counter-argument, thanks. -Trunksu 03:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) If that were so, you could say the same about almost every mech in every different game... Mech take that appearance quite often. Due to the fact that they are going for a "bulky, powerful, menacing" look, they all seem to come up with that... HGR I should have been more detailed with the description sorry, "Pilot" was the wrong word to use for Cain, in the film he is a cyborg, just like robocop himself. and is about 7-8 feet tall, not really a mech. though, I do see your point. let me go into further detail about the similarities I have noticed: I mentioned the "head" before, take a close look at the Hunter's head and then Cain, the only main difference I see is that Hunter's appear to have a sort of turtle neck on the lower half of what would be a jaw on a human. Now compare the body shape, both Cain and the hunter's share a barrel (large) chest with somewhat stubby legs. Looking at the weapons; according to the trivia section on this page, the hunters in Halo bear a resemblance to an enemy in a previous Bungie game, those previous Hunters used shoulder mounted weapons, Cain has one as well. If you take a look at Cain's left arm you'll notice a gun has been attached to it, again a trait shared with Halo's Hunter. Going back to what HGR said the traits I listed have been present in other media as well so it's possible to be so generic that the comparisons are not related directly. What struck me the most was, again the head. I was always a bit unnerved about the Hunter's head, and it just always felt so abstract and alien (duh) Seeing the Robocop character just hit me immediately as something that was more than just a mere coincidence. -Trunksu 09:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I can kind of see what you mean, but I would think that whatever this "previous enemy from another game" would be the thing based more on RoboCop 2 than the Hunters. The legs don't really seem to bear any resemblance though. One thing I have to wonder is about if there is any sort of 'exposure' in the back like Hunters have, since I've always considered that to be one of their trademarks. 21:05, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Discovery I was playing on the covenant and after I went to the second control room I killed all the elites and the drones (and the first hunter) when the hunter was fighting the arbiter he wouldent die so the only way to kill him is to get to a checkpoint or kill him yourself. Also he kept charging at me and when I hit his brother or mate he got real mad and really tried to kill me so I think that if you hit his brother he gets all angry out of your disrespect or somthing. TheBlueBlur 18:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Weight I've noticed that the given weight of 5 tons seems a bit much. Where does this come from? I always figured they were maybe as heavy as a large truck ie, 2-3 tons.--Zervziel 18:39, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :The aliens in the Halo games are larger than they appear. For instance, many people consider an Unggoy (also known as a "Grunt") as small. But in truth, they are about 5 and a half feet tall. Same goes to a Hunter. They really are 5 tons in weight. -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force']] 03:27, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : :I agree, for example the marines appear to be between chest and naval height compared to the player, (master chief) is is described to be over 7 feet tall. a more acurrate visual measure of height would be to compare the size of the marines to the size of each alien. Which by the way the grunts are about the same size , if their spikes where to be inclued then they are actually taller than the marines. (in Halo CE) The elites loom over them(the humans) even though the player is a good match in height, and the hunters simply tower. for a numerical comparason the average human is between 5'-6' tall, grunt: 5.5', elite 7'-8', hunter 12'-14'(wow thats bigger than a room8' or a telephone pole12'). source game manuals, go ahead and look the info varies slightly between each game. also the hunters metal alloy sheild is supposed to be extremely dense, adding greatly to their weight. on the other hand I do find the weight estimates made by bungie for the vehicles in Halo CE to be a bit outrageous though, the scorpion is described as weighing 66 tons if a spartan can flip that over with ease, you'd think he would be able to punch right through the bodies of his enimies, maybe even a solid steel wall!-index3769 : :For the weight should we label it as "Earth Normal" gravity or add "Varies from Planet Gravity". Maybe even combine them? That's just my 2 cents, anyone want to add theirs? Halo&CoD 00:39, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : I think it should say mass instead of weight, because in metric units kg is a unit of mass, whereas newtons is force (weight). But lbs is interchangeable between mass and weight. In Halo CE, the hunters are ridiculously small compared to the next games. New Variant If Mgalekgolo describes any ''lekgolo superorganism, I think that the Hunters in the Halo Legends video are not hunters, but an unnamed variant that look similar to hunters but are way taller. I think a vote should be held if this is proven. But those "Hunters" are 50 feet tall, which means they are not normal hunters. I say change to "Unknown Variant of Mgalekgolo" or "Mega-Hunter". - - Echoes are all you hear... 19:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : Unfortunately, there's not enough proof of these new hunters to justify making a whole new article. The Duel makes liberal use of artistic freedom in the depiction of the Sangheili female so it's not too much of a stretch to say these hunters are just larger due to artistic freedom or maybe they're just regular ones that have more worms than usual.--Zervziel 22:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Armor Since we have Grunt, Brute, and Elite armor down with their own articles, do you think we should create a new article about Hunter armor?[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]]'' 16:18, June 14, 2010 (UTC)'' Yes. We could do that, but I don't want to. Discuss this with an admin. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 19:35, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well, one needs to find out what their armour is called. We shouldn't make up names for them. If one is wondering, all of the armour titles are either obtained from the games or the novels. We can't find anything on the Hunter's armour.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC) You could call it "Unnamed Mgalekgolo armor" or just "Mgalekgolo armor". Then you can change the name when the real name of the armor is revealled. - - Echoes are all you hear... 21:23, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :If you start that trend, Halopedia will end up with useless articles, all starting with "Unknown...". It's better to have something that is a fact than having something full of speculations.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, we do know that it's built from the same material Covenant starships are made out of. So we could always just get that article and add a subsection to it about Hunter armor. Anybody know what the article is called?[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator']]'' 19:37, July 11, 2010 (UTC)'' Eyes? Okay, my friend said he was playing a level in Halo: Combat Evolved for PC. He encountered a hunter that was moving its "head" around and he saw two luminecent blue diamond shaped objects on the hunter's head. I'm checking that out right now actually. I do know that they are worm colonies, but this sounds liable too.... Someone please prove this! - Echoes are all you hear... 21:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I SAW THEM. I killed a hunter in Halo PC, and, indented on its helmet, were two blue eyes! Creepy huh? - - Echoes are all you hear... 21:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, maybe. -- [[User:Ultra Force|'''Ultra Force]] 03:23, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :This caught my attention as well, i dont believe they appear on the hunters in any of the sequels or in halo wars, but in the upcoming prequel, Halo Reach the hunters are descriped as having glowing green eyes built into their helmets, this is either something unique to that time period (due to the fact that they only appear on the hunters in late 2552) that the covenant removed later, or just astetics lost in design changes that bungie desided to bring back. either way i am eagerly awaiting "Reach"'s arrival so i can check this out for my self. -index3769 : :Also this could just be armor markings which we are misinterpreting as eyes. It is very puzzling that they do not appear in the rest of the games. Prehaps someone could ask bungie about it?-Index3769 Gameplay Section The gameplay section needs cleaning up. Or rather, somebody more familiar with the games/this wikia should investigate it, because I can tell that it's last update was probably by somebody who didn't put a lot of thought into what they wrote, much less double-checked their writing (multiple awkward sentences, and the last sentence does not end in a period). Anyway, I'm just throwing that out there so that one of the articles "keepers" can look into it (since they'd probably do a better job of fixing it than I could). 20:59, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I think this is the best place to put this... What I would liek to add is a question. Can hunters assassinate you in Reach? During a Sniperfight Bonus round, I went to third-person view and the Hunter slammed down its sheild into my back. Does that count as an assassination, or did I die before it hit me? Halo&CoD 00:34, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Focus rifles? Really, cuz i never saw them using focus rifles. Is somebody going to reply. SPARTAN IIIIIIIIII 16:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Silver Hunter Where does it say in contact harvest that there are silver hunters Teridaxtheultimate 23:06, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Having problems with hunters? 1.melee 2.stick 3.stickthree times then shoot repeat if needed. 'trust me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Pure death 01:44, January 11, 2011 (UTC)' Awsome but we only need one post.[[User:ODST Commando|'ODST Commando']] (Bullfrogs) 03:38, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup Request The Trivia section of the article needs some major cleanup!-- 00:49, May 21, 2013 (UTC)Jonah Naming So, when a single Mgalekgolo colony gets too big, it will split in two– a bonded pair. However, the bonded pairs we've seen have had different Line names: despite being related. If they were related, how could one have a different most succesful ancestor? Also, how would they reproduce (other than splitting, which creates bonded pairs) to '''have '''an ancestry in the first place Vessel Of War (talk) 16:41, November 4, 2014 (UTC)